I Won't Go Home Without You
by MG12CSI16
Summary: Sandle one-shot. Set after "Empty Eyes"


Sandle smut. :)

Inspired by the Maroon 5 song, because I just LOVE them. :)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. :/

**I Won't Go Home Without You**

"Come on." Greg mumbled as the traffic in front of him stalled once more. His eyes continued to scan the streets, looking for any sign of the girl he was desperately searching for. He cursed silently and brought the car to a stop, getting out to continue his search on foot.

Quickening his pace he pushed past the crowds, fighting the urge to call out her name. With no luck he sat down on the wooden bench in front of him, letting out a long sigh.

He pulled out his cellphone and sent her another text message. _Where are you?_ Snapping the phone shut he looked up and saw a familiar pair of brown eyes watching him from a couple feet away.

"Sara!" he called. Relief starting to flow through his body. Her face was red and blotchy and he could tell she had been crying.

He stood up and made his way to her, arms outstretched. Sara found herself being reluctantly pulled into a tight embrace, her body flush against his.

Eventually she felt herself relax and burried her face into Gregs neck, ignoring the fresh tears running down her cheeks. They stood like this for what felt like forever, like they were suspended in time.

Sara broke the contact first, stepping back and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. He looked her up and down, trying to make sure she was really alright. Sara could feel his eyes on her and she gave him a playful grin.

"Calm down Sanders, I'm perfectly fine." She told him, a hint of humor in her voice. He scoffed and looked at her face, giving him all the evidence he needed.

"I would hardly say your fine. You blew off our plans for breakfast and you wouldn't answer your phone all day. I was beginning to think I'd have to call it in." He said. His voice had an edge but his eyes showed nothing but concern.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. Her body was shaking and she pulled her jacket tighter around her body. Greg slipped off his own jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"Don't be sorry Sara. Just let me help you next time alright?" he asked. She nodded and leaned into him again, longing to feel the warmth of his body.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him with wide, sad eyes.

"Can we go home now?" she asked in a small voice. Greg gave a small smile and nodded, taking Saras hand in his own and leading her towards the car.

The ride was made in silence, nothing but the sound of traffic filling their ears. Pulling into the apartment complex Greg cut off the engine and glanced at Sara.

"You alright?" he asked her. She gave a slight nod and got out, heading up to the apartment by herself. Greg sighed and eventually followed, waving to his neighbor as he climbed the stairs.

He walked inside and tossed his keys on the table before he headed into the bedroom. He flicked on the light and saw Sara standing in front of him wearing nothing but her lace bra and panties.

She beckoned him forward, a teasing smile playing on her lips. He felt himself move towards her, his hands reaching out and cupping her face. He placed his lips on hers as he felt her hands roam his body before slipping underneath his shirt.

he stopped for a moment, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. She nodded vigorously and pulled him closer, her lips smashing against his.

He slowly moved his hands down her body, exploring every inch of her. She lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. Slowly she undid his belt before she allowed him to remove his pants.

Now he was in control, picking her up he took her to his bed and layed her down. Shedding his boxers he climed on top of her, reaching behind her back in an attemot to remove her bra. He kissed her again, this time with more passion.

He placed more kisses along her jaw and neck, hearing her moan beneath him. He slithered down her body, kissing and nipping at her breasts as he went. His hand reached down and removed the lace underwear, before slipping inside of her.

He felt her back arch and heard a low moan escape her lips. The sound sent chills through him as he pumped in and out of her at a steady pace. Her heels dug into the bed and her breathing became eratic.

"Greg, now." she panted. He obeyed and slid up her body, positioning himself between her legs before he placed himself inside of her, thrusting forcefully.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his shoulders, pulling him down towards her.

She began matching his thrusts, feeling herself tighten around him. Greg gave one last thrust before he felt her completely tighten around him, her face burried deep in his neck.

He collapsed beside her in an attempt to catch his breath, pulling her body against his. she snuggled into his side and rested her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat against his chest.

Greg looked down expecting to see her eyes clouded with regret, but instead she smiled and pulled him closer.

"Thanks for finding me." she whispered. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Your very welcome."


End file.
